Feelings and talks
by wellwisher123
Summary: After the events that took place in the episode " Boxed In " , Jayden has a lot to think . He starts to doubt himself . But a friend might change his opinion . Oh did I Say friend ...I mean his ...


**This is a one shot about the most cutest pair ever JAYDEN and EMILY . Go JEMILY ! Takes place after the episode "Boxed In ".**

**Enjoy ...!**

The rangers were now enjoying . Eating pizza while chatting , it was just like paradise for them . Right now , everyone was busy . Mia was in the kitchen trying to cook something , Antonio was out fishing as that is what calms him down after a and Mike were playing videogames while Emily was sitting watching them .

" No way Dude you are going to beat me , I am the best video gamer ever " Mike said proudly while pressing the switches on the remote .

" Gamer ? , is that even a word .Anyways, no way in hell you are going to beat me !" Kevin challenged .

" You're on !" mike said as he accepted the challenge gratefully .

Emily chuckled seeing this . _Leave it to Mike and Kevin to cheer everyone's mood .Everyone ? Where is Jayden ? _Emily thought as searched the room . She frowned when she didn't find him . Realising he must be outside , she went out only to find what she was looking for sitting on the bench .

"Hey " she said with a smile as she made her way towards Jayden .

Jayden turned around and saw the yellow ranger making her way towards him , smiling widely .He couldn't help but smile as well . _God, isn't her smile contagious .It's so cute ."_Hey yourself "

" May I ?" Emily asked referring to the sat beside him .

" Of course " Jayden pronounced as he made space for Emily .

" What are you doing out here , alone ? " Emily asked , confusion on her face .

" Just thinking ." Jayden said .

" Well then , penny for your thoughts " Emily said with a chuckle.

" Just stuff " Jayden shrugged .

" It's about Dekker and all this rangering right ? " Emily asked .

_Wow ! She knows me well ! _Jayden nodded . "Rangering ? " he said with a light chuckle .

"How did you know ?"

" Lucky guess !"

" So come on , What's eating you up ?' Emily asked .

" It's just that sometimes I think it's my choice about what I want to do , While sometimes it's seems like everything in my life is out of control . I have to do this . I _need _to do that . "

" There is always a choice . And well isn't this what you wanted , to become a ranger ?" Emily asked

" I do , but sometimes there's so much of pressure and .." Jayden said but was cut off by Emily

"And you have great friends you can help you through it . They will always be by your side , come rain or shine . Whether we win or lose . " Emily said as she kept her hand above Jayden's .

" Yeah ! But if I lose to Xandred ..."

" If _we _lose Jayden , which we are not going to so why waste time thinking about it ' Emily said with a shrug as she squeezed his hand .

" You are quite an optimist . Huh Em ? " jayden asked

" So, I've heard ."Emily said before laughing .

_I love her laugh . It can just enlighten my whole mood ._Suddenly Jayden popped a question

" Did you want a life like this , em ?" he asked softly .

" This was not supposed to be my life in my first place ..." But Emily was interrupted when Jayden said " still , Emily "

" well...yeah" emily was surprised . No one , mind it No one had witnessed jayden's this much soft side yet .

" why ?" Jayden was confused_ . _" Why would anyone want a life with so much responsibilities , life threats ..." but Emily silenced him as she placed a finger on his lips .

This action just stopped jayden's breath . They were so close .

" Why wouldn't anyone want a life in which you wake realising you not only have to SAVE the world but you also have five friends beside you who could die for you ' Emily said slowly . She immediately removed her finger from Jayden's mouth.

" I guess you are right " Jayden said .

" I am Emily. I am always right " Emily joked . This was it . Even Jayden couldn't control his laughter . Both cracked up instantly .

Suddenly Mia's voice ran through the mansion . " Guys Antonio,Kevin,Mike and I are going to watch a movie together . You wanna join ?" Mia asked them , now standing at the threshold of the house .

" Sure " said Emily as she tried to get up only to realise her hand was grasped by jayden .

" Jay ..umm...I kinda need my hand you know .." Emily stuttered .

Jayden gaze immediately travelled to their connected hands .

" sorry !" Jayden said instantly . A faint blush on his cheeks .

Emily got up smiling and started towards the door only to realize that jayden didn't stand up .

" You aren't coming ?" Emily frowned .

" I am , just need a minute or two "

" umm..'kay i guess .I am going to save you a seat " Emily said as she turned around .

" Emily !" Emily whipped her head around , hearing Jayden's voice .

" Thanks ."

" For what ? " Emily asked

"For hearing me out "

" That's what friends are for " Emily explained .

" You know what ..I think even I am ready to join you guys for a movie marathon " Jayden said as he got up .

Emily smiled and so did made their way toward the shiba house , with a similar though in mind .

_Friends for now ...or maybe ..maybe something more ._

**This was my first one shot . Hope you guys liked it . Please review it as well . Criticism is accepted . I would love to hear your ideas and opinions . Motivation will lead to more stories . LOLZ ...**


End file.
